


Tree bros and a heart attack

by Koatangata



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: M/M, Tree Bros
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-06-14 04:34:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15380766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koatangata/pseuds/Koatangata
Summary: Set 6 months after Connor's suicide attempt, Connor is unsure of his feelings. Evan had a heart attack and nearly died after they broke up, but it is clear they both have feelings for each other.





	1. Chapter 1

*Connor's POV*  
I lay in my bed, staring down at my freakishly long legs. I couldn't sleep. My mind was whirring with thoughts of the day and of Evan.  
Poor Evan.  
He had nearly died when I broke up with him; literally. His near to death experience had meant everyone was treating him like a baby. Oh poor little Evan nearly died- here, have a lollipop to suck on. Yeah, instead of what!  
It seemed like no one had considered how I felt after it. It was a hard thing to do but I didn't want to get too far into it only to have to break his puny heart. I admit it- I knew it was a dick decision but it was for his own good.  
It had been the way he had looked when I was telling him. Like an innocent little puppy dog- so different from my unruly swagger. I had painted his nails blue that day; he had giggled and teared up when he saw them finished. I had added a daisy onto his ring finger nail. It looked so cute.  
But now he angered me. Rage flew over me and I decided to hurt him more. I didn't want to but I was going to need to find Jared.  
My plan was set out in my head perfectly: plan a social meeting with my sister and Evan and Jared, go to get drinks with Jared, Evan sees us kissing and he gets jealous. I don't know why I wanted him to hurt so much, but I don't know why I feel most things.  
*at the social party at Connor's house*  
After some persuasion, Jared had decided to help me. My signal was a subtle wink then he was to ask for a drink. "Connor, what lousy drinks do you have in this house?"  
"Oh I'll look- come with me"  
But then Evan had said "c-c-can I have a drink...p-p-please?"  
Jared stepped in and told him he would get him a drink. Genius.  
We were in the kitchen.  
"Ready?"  
"Ready!"  
I grabbed his face and kissed him. He smelt of bath bombs up close. Kind of like lavender. But then it went a bit further then expected. He placed his hands further down my back and pushed me against a wall.  
Stop.  
Just say stop god dammit.  
But I couldn't. Not until Evan had seen. Evan walked in just as Jared was lifting his shirt up.  
His face broke my heart.


	2. Chapter 2

Fuck.  
I am a horrible person.  
And now Evan is going to die.  
I should die too.  
Jump off a tree to honor him.  
No shut up mind. After he saw me and Jared he had another heart attack. A really bad one. God I would do anything to kiss him again. We just fit perfectly like socks (gloves are too cliche). I bought him a mini bonsai tree to give to him at hospital because he really loves trees. I don't blame him; they are beautiful. When I look into Evan's eyes I can almost always see a tree in there. Like a window to his soul. I wonder if he ever thinks about me. I can't count the times I have just laid on my bed day dreaming scenarios of us. One I particularly like is that someone is being mean to Evan (not that I want that) and I swoop in and save him like a superhero. Just once I wish people would think of me as a hero and not a villain.  
I sit in Zoe's car watching the rain hit the window. Evan hated the rain because of his cast and it made his clothes soggy. In almost no time we arrived at the hospital; a bleak looking building with glass doors that are almost unnerving. Zoe asks at main reception where he is. Shit I'm so nervous my hands start to shake so I clasp them tightly around the plant pot. Man I hope he likes it; it kinda reminds me of him- quite small and cute, but so complex and hard to look after.  
"Connor Murphy, Evan is ready to see you now." It sounded like my therapist calling me rather than me going to see a friend. Well, I hoped we were still that. I stumbled up to my feet and walked slowly to his room.  
"What d-do you want?" he stammered. I was almost taken aback at how aware he was. It was like a miracle. I couldn't help it; I ran up and gave him a big teddy-bear hug, "I'm so glad you're alive."  
"I'm not, th-thanks to you and Jared the a-a-asshole."  
Guilt rushed over me. Why did I think it was a good idea. I am a selfish dickhead.  
I broke down and cried."I'm so so so so so sorrryyyyyy Evan. I didn't want to hurt you. it was just gonna be a quick kiss but Jared started going to far but I couldn't get him to stop and I didn't think you would have a heart attack and I still like you I'm sorrrrrryyyyyyyy and if it helps I got you a bonsai." I spluttered out at the speed of light.  
"You, you st-still like me?" He asked surprised.  
"Hell yes!" I cried.  
Why did I tell him that?  
"I'm still angry, but I do too. But w-why did you break up with me then?"  
Fuck. I still hadn't thought of a good excuse.  
"The truth is I don't know. I just didn't want to have to hurt you further into the relationship y'know. I really, really like you but I doubted myself for just a second and look where that got me. Please give me a chance to make it right?"  
I didn't know whether it was his anxiety that made him say yes, or just that he wanted to, but either way I was happy. It was getting late but I didn't want to leave him so I lay my head on a spare section of the bed and gently drifted off, fantasizing about how to make it right with Evan. He didn't seem to even care about the bonsai, so if that didn't work, what would?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> set in Evan's POV, this chapter goes through what Evan thinks and feels when he wakes up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter took so long. Honestly, because it was the holidays I kind of forgot about it but I'm back. Sorry it's so short but the next one will be longer hopefully.

Evan's POV

I wake up to a loud snore. I know that snore. What is he doing here? He likes Jared not me.  
The state of forgetfulness soon wears away, and yesterday comes flooding back. I look around and see a mop of hair lying on the guest chair. And a face and body attached. He always said that I was a calm sleeper, but he was rough; his face red and smooshed against the chair. His lanky body dangled on the floor like a puppet. The only thing that wasn't askew was his hair. It remained silky but poofy. I wonder what he is dreaming about.   
God I love him. I also notice that my mum still isn't here. They only allow one person at a time but i can see she isn't even in the waiting room. Her stupid job keeps her away from me. The Murphys have been more of a family than she has. Well until they found out Connor and I were gay. What did they think we were? Friends who kissed each other? They banned Connor from seeing me for a while. He still snuck out to see me.   
I look and see Connor waking up and I smile faintly.   
"hey"


End file.
